Went Too Far
by kingdombrandi
Summary: Draco finds a girl crying in the hall and realizes that it's all his fault. dracoXhermione
1. The Joke Gone Awry

**Disclaimer:**

Of course all of these LOVELY characters are all thanks to JK Rowling

**Author Note: **

Okay this is my FIRST FanFic so keep that in mind while reading this.

Rated M for later chapters _IF _I keep going with this story & that all depends on those who read it. Well I won't keep you any longer. ENJOY

There was one person only that could exceed him at everything. The one person, whom he truly loathed, was the one person he could not beat. Draco Malfoy sat in his usual seat in the back of the Potions classroom brooding over his again second best test score. Of course whom should he be second best to? None other than that stupid moodblood Hermione Granger. As he sat there staring at the back of her head, loathing her, he could not help but admire her. _She is, after all, brilliant…and beautiful, sexy…NO DAMNIT MALFOY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?!? She is a MOODBLOOD for Merlin sakes!_

Draco Malfoy was not used to being second best. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he studied, she always came out on top and he hated her for it. He decided that it was time for a change. Desperate times called for desperate measures. As soon as class let out, Draco headed for the Slytherin common room to come up with a plan. He was sick and tired of being shown up by her in everything, so he was going to find a way to humiliate her.

Hermione Granger woke up one morning with the feeling that today was going to be a day like any other—a fun filled day of studying and homework. She got dressed, walked down to the common room and saw an unusual amount of people around the chair that she always studied in. Ron turned around and said,

"OOOOOOHHH Hermione! You got yourself a secret lover, eh?" said Ron who was about to open the card, but waited for her to get there.

"Oh shut up Ron. Wait what the bloody hell are you talking…" her voice trailed off as she saw what was awaiting her in the chair, a large bouquet of red roses with her name on them.

"Who are they from?" she asked as she walked over to them and picked them up. She looked at the card and read it aloud:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_What a gorgeous woman you have turned out to be. I am so glad we got together last night. I hope you aren't too tired to do your school work today ;) I am completely head over heels in love with you and I hope that you take these flowers as a symbol of the love and admiration I have for you. I love you Hermione._

_Draco Malfoy_

"What the bloody hell is this Hermionie? DRACO MALFOY? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?" yelled Ron.

"I HAVE NO IDEA RON!" Hermione screamed, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of her reputation being shot by this stupid joke. "I swear I didn't. Ronald" she said as she tried to calm herself "you know I would n-never do anything l-like this. Y-you know me."

"NO HERMIONE, I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU! AND NOW HERE YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH THE enemy!" Ron shouted as the stormed out of the room.

Then she began to cry._ How could he do this to me? I knew he was evil and all he was trying to do with the other jokes was get a rise out of me, but how could he be so cruel?_

All day she had to sit through class after class and endure people staring at her. She even caught a few people talking about her behind her back. It was lucky for Malfoy that she didn't have any classes with him that day because all she could think of was jinxing him out of his mind.

Draco was prowling the corridors that night as usual trying to find somewhere to get into trouble, but as he turned the corner, he heard something that stopped him in his tracks. It was a girl, crying. He could not see who she was, but as he started to walk near her he realized that it was Hermione Granger. _What the bloody hell is she doing out here in the middle of the night without even using stupid Potter's invisibility cloak? _He thought as he bent down to get a good look at her face. At that point he realized how breathtakingly beautiful she was. _NO, Draco, what the fuck are you thinking. This moodblood is NOT beautiful! Shes is a moodblood and that is all she will be to me. Then why do I actually feel sorry for her? _This was a new one for Draco. Out of all the things he had put her through, he had never actually thought that one of his little stunts could make her cry.

"Go away whoever you are." Hermione sobbed with her head still between her knees not looking up. The sound of her voice startled Draco out of his thoughts.

"Granger what do you think you are doing out here?" he said shocked at the sound of fury in his own voice. This made her look up at him.

"Malfoy? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A STUNT WAS THAT?"

He couldn't help but smirk at her seeing as he she was showing just how much he got to her. "Keep your voice down Granger or someone will hear you. Look I have something to say to you…" the words were just coming out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying.

"What Malfoy? Why can't you just leave me alone and go fuck off with one of your little skank girlfriends?"

"Look…I just wanted to say...I'm sorry." The words came out of his mouth with surprising ease seeing as he had never said them and actually meant them as he did now.

"Is this some kind of a joke, Malfoy?" she spat back at him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Okay well I don't know really how well that was written. I was about to fall asleep one night &…well it just popped into my head & I figured I should write it before I forgot it. PLEASE criticize as much as possible. I love it! Yeah it sounds weird, but I think it TOTALLY makes my work better when people more experienced than me tell me what I am doing wrong. Okay wow that was a totally POINTLESS ramble. Please REVIEW whether if I should keep on with it.

-brandi-


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer:**

Not mine…you know the drill

**Author Note: **

Okay so I guess I have decided to go on…here it is…the NEXT chapter.

* * *

"Look…I just wanted to say...I'm sorry." The words came out of his mouth with surprising ease seeing as he had never said them and actually meant them as he did now. 

"Is this some kind of a joke, Malfoy?" she spat back at him.

"No, I…I never thought that you would be _this_ upset with it. I mean they were just flowers."

"NO, MALFOY IT W-WASN'T THE FLOWERS! IT WAS THAT FUCKING CARD! I N-NEVER SLEPT WITH YOU A-AND YOU KNOW IT!" she was sobbing now, thinking of all her friends who now hated her because they thought she was sleeping with him.

"Look, Granger, is there any way that I can make it up to you?"

"Now that you mention it Malfoy…there is. YOU CAN PISS OFF."

"Oh real mature Granger." As he spoke he had only just realized that he kept moving closer to her until his face was inches away from hers. "Fine, sit there, in the middle of the hall at night and get caught. I don't give a damn anymore."

"Anymore? Malfoy you have never cared about me. Why should right now be any different? Is it because you feel sorry for me? If it is then don't. I don't need your pity. And I sure as hell don't need you getting so close to me!" she said as she pushed him in the stomach to get him away from her.

When she pushed him, she couldn't help but notice how hard his abs were and she couldn't help herself from looking up to his face. _He is actually pretty gorgeous if you get past that entire pompous, arrogant, egotistical attitude._ She thought as she looked up into his stunning, stormy, grey eyes. And when he saw her looking at him, he smirked, threw her the most seductive smile you could ever imagine, and walked away down the corridor to his common room. Meanwhile, Hermione was still sitting on the floor exactly where he had left her. Her crying had ceased, but she had an even larger feeling of hatred toward him now that he had stirred up emotions in her that she never knew she possessed.

"_Bloody git." _She thought as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room._ "Why the bloody hell does he think that he can just pull some shit like that, totally ruin my reputation, then all he has to do is say hes sorry and make it all better? What does he care anyway? I just don't…"_

"Oi, 'Mione," Harry said interrupting her thoughts, "what are you still doing up at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same question Harry. Wait I thought you and Ron were mad at me."

"Oh come on Hermione. I know how much you hate Malfoy and I know you would never do anything like that…now I still need to convince Ron of that, but I'm sure he'll come around."

"Oh thank you so much Harry! You have no idea how horrible my day has been because of this stupid prank. I hate Malfoy so much you just have no idea," she said as she ran up to him and jumped in his arms nearly knocking him down.

"Oh I think I do Hermione," Harry smiled as he patted her on the back for comfort.

He plopped her down on the couch and sat down beside her.

"You know Hermione, I have been thinking lately. About us you know. I mean we have known each other for ages and I think that it's time I told you how I really feel about you." He said as he laid her down while he climbed on top of her. She looked into his eyes…they were glazed over with the look of lust.

_Oh no this can't be happening! No! How am I going to tell Harry that I don't like him that way?_

But Harry apparently didn't see the look on her face and his lips crashed onto hers. She could feel him trying to gain entrance to her mouth, but she stopped it immediately because she could see exactly where this was going.

"Look, Harry, I…I…oh my!" she said as she looked down and noticed the little _problem_ that Harry was obviously having a hard time concealing. She started to giggle, but then said solemnly, "Umm…Harry. Look I'm sorry but I just can't do this right now." He looked really disappointed, but let her leave. She got up and thought she might just have a little fun before leaving. So, as she walked up the stairs, she turned, made sure that Harry was watching her leave, and swayed her hips into every step laughing inwardly as the thought about Harry taking his little _problem_ into the bathroom later.

* * *

Sorry this chapter isn't very long…well come to think of it…neither was the other one, but I have plans for the next chapter. Very _cute _plans. 

REVIEW!!

-brandi-


	3. The Date

**Author Note: **

Okay well this chapter is really cute I think…so uhm…enjoy.

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and beautiful. It was a Saturday and she was so glad for it. That meant that she could go outdoors and sit under her favorite tree and read all day long if she wanted too. She went to the Great Hall, ate some breakfast, got her book, and went outside to her favorite little secluded area just in front of the Forest, but as she sat down, she noticed a card, propped up against the tree with **Hermione** written in beautiful script on the front. She opened it and it read:

_Hermione,_

_Again I am truly sorry how I have acted toward you. _

_Meet me outside your common room at 7pm _

_and please let me make it up to you._

_D. Malfoy_

Emotions stirred inside of her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she felt lighter than a feather. Even though it was against her better judgment to feel the way she was feeling, but she didn't care.

Around 6:30 she began to have her doubts. Although she had already dressed herself up in her cutest low cut, muggle outfit, made her hair lay flat and beautiful, and done her makeup perfectly, she was still thinking of backing down. But curiosity got the better of her.

She climbed out of the portrait hole to find Draco Malfoy, sitting on the floor, head leaned against the wall, and eyes shut. As she stood there, over his body, she inspected him. He wore a very nice pair of muggle slacks and a button down white shirt open slightly at the top. His hair was slicked back, as always. She had never noticed how perfect he looked until just then. He seemed to be sleeping at the moment which made him look so peaceful and beautiful. He stirred. She sat down next to him and lightly tapped on his shoulder.

"Huh? What?" he mumbled apparently still partially asleep.

"Malfoy…what are you doing?"

"Uhh…oh…Granger," he stood abruptly, "well I am waiting for you of course."

He held out his hand for her, she took it and stood next to him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said with a smile on his face.

The familiar flutter of butterflies arose within her stomach as they walked out into the night air. He stopped and covered his hands over her eyes. She didn't protest. They walked another few moments until,

"Surprise…," Draco's soft voice fainted into the distance as he released the grip of his hands covering her eyes.

Before them sat lit candles that sent a fresh vanilla aroma throughout the air. A cream blanket lay beneath a neatly set brown basket, surrounded by plates as well as utensils.

"May I escort you to dinner?" Draco asked, as he once again reached out for her hand. She returned with a smile, gently placing her right hand on his. As he sat her down next to him on the blanket she could not hold it in any longer.

"What is this about, Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco, and can't a guy ask a girl out to dinner every once in a while?" he said as he conjured up a plate.

"Well, _Draco_, it's not that. It's the fact that you have never been nice to me or showed any interest in me at all and now all of the sudden you make me dinner and dress up all nice for me. I just don't understand. Why now?"

"Well, I suppose I realized how extraordinary you really are and I want to get to know you, maybe even become friends. That is if you want to."

"Hmm…so you can be smooth, when you want to be." She laughed and so did he. She had not had this much fun since…well she didn't know if she had ever had this much fun. They were having a wonderful time, talking, getting to know each other, and flirting a ton.

"Okay Hermione," said Draco as he pulled out a bag with a bow on top, "now I spent all night on these because I made them the muggle way so don't laugh and at least pretend to like them even if you don't. Promise?"

"Promise. Wait you ACTUALLY made them, well I'm impressed already?" Hermione smiled as she took the bag from out of his hands. "Oh! COOKIES!" she shrieked as she tore open the bag, but as she looked at them she saw a message written on each one: _I'm Sorry_

He noticed that she read them and said, "You know you promised not to laugh and I made them the muggle way in the _kitchen_ so they might not be very good."

"Oh Draco they are wonderful," she said as she threw her arms around his neck with surprising force which caught him off guard and sent them both toppling to the ground.

"So I guess this means I am forgiven then?" he said looking up at her.

She started to panic because of the all to familiar look in his eyes. Draco flipped them over so that he could be on top because, let's face it, he liked to be in control. As he started to kiss her she could not help herself but to kiss him back, but then, all of the sudden she thought of Harry and his words to her: _I know you would never do anything like that_. Then she abruptly stood and said, "I'm sorry Draco, this was so lovely, but I can't do this right now." And with that, she ran back to the common room and cried.

* * *

Okay wow I didn't actually know that so many people would read this…uhm I hope it's good. It turned out better than I expected. Thank you all for reading it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have 3 books to read (summer reading) in like 2 weeks so…I better get on it.

-brandi-


	4. Forbidden Love

**Author Note: **Okay this chapter is the Rated M chapter. Just warning you…

* * *

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room contemplating what had just happened. _I did everything…it all went according to plan, so what the bloody hell happened? What did I do wrong? Maybe she doesn't want me…no, what am I thinking?…everyone wants me; I mean I am the _Slytherin Sex GodHe had given in a few weeks ago, finally telling himself to get over his foolish pride and realize that he had feelings for her, even though she was a mudblood and he knew if his father ever found out about it then he would be in some deep shit. The thought of all of this made him want to hit something. Why couldn't his father see that she was the same, if not better than everyone else. Why should being a mudblood matter? He went to his room, grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and drank. 

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room crying and sobbing, but also trying not to wake anyone else, seeing as it was 1 in the morning. She felt horribly bad because of the way she just had run out on Draco, but after she thought about Harry, she felt like she was betraying him. She just could not get Draco out of her head. The whole thing just seemed like a distant dream to her, so surreal. _Maybe I should go find him and tell him…he will understand, won't he? _She thought as she got up and started to wipe her eyes.

When she arrived in the dungeons she wondered how in the world she was going to get in, but lucky for her someone stumbled out into the hallway.

"Draco? Is that you?" she squinted in the dim lighting and sure enough it was Draco. "Hermione? Haha what are ya doin in here?" he was slurring his speech and giggling which made her nervous. That's when he collapsed.

"Oh my! Draco? Are you alright?" she said running over to him and trying to get him to sit up. Then she smelled it. "Draco have you been drinking?"

"HAHAHA! No way! Why do you think that?" at that she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell and he snapped out of it.

"What? Oh shit! Hermione…I…I…" he stuttered not able to finish before she cut him off.

"Draco, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Drinking at school! Where did you get it anyway? NO better yet…why were you drinking in the first place? There is no reason for it!" she scolded him.

"Look Hermione I…thought…well I mean you whiskey ran out on me…so…"

"So you decided to down some firewhisky and get yourself plastered as hell? Oh what a brilliant plan. Look, I'm not mad at you…well I am about the drinking…actually that is why I came here. I wanted to apologize for running out like that. It wasn't anything you did. It was Harry."

"Potter? What the bloody hell does he have to do with us?"

"Well, when you sent the flowers and the note…Harry and Ron were pretty angry because they believed it…" she slapped him on the shoulder, "that's for sending it by the way. Anyway, Harry came later and told me that he wasn't mad anymore because he knew I would never do anything like that to him. And when we were together…it just felt wrong, like I was betraying him or something." Tears were welling up in her eyes again.

"Hermione," he said as he pulled her into an embrace, "if you don't want to see me because of Potter…then I will leave you alone…"

"No, but I don't want…"

"Just listen to me Hermione. If you want, then I'll leave you alone, but it will be a real sacrifice for me because…I think I'm in love with you." He said staring intensely into her eyes. "You don't have to don't have to say anything now, but just think about that okay? Now I think you should get back to your common room and get some sleep. Here," he said lifting her to her feet, "let me walk you back."

Hermione was stunned. She had never been told that someone was in love with her and she had no idea what to think. She walked with Draco in silence all the way back to the portrait.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said as he turned around to leave. She grabbed his arm and he turned back around.

"I love you too, Draco," she said as she pulled him in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss as they walked into the Gryffindor common room. She threw him on the sofa and started to kiss him again until Draco pulled away first.

"Oh no! I'm doing something wrong aren't I?" she panicked.

"No…it's just, are you sure you want to do this?" he said in his most sincere voice.

"Yes. Draco, I love you. I really do want to do this."

He smirked at her as he pulled her down only to flip them over. Her hands tangled in his platinum blonde hair as he pushed himself down to claim her lips, kissing her passionately and biting her bottom lip hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. This time she is the impatient one, she tugged off his white shirt revealing his hard abs. He reached down and removed hers also to find a lacy pink bra. She moaned as he started to kiss her jaw, then her neck and on down until he got to the rim of her jeans. He undid the button and pulled them of smiling to himself because of her matching underwear. _Of course little miss perfect would have a fit if even her underwear didn't match._

"Hey, if I'm in my underwear then so are you." She said as she ripped off his jeans so he was only in his green boxers and she was only in her bra and panties.

He could see the faint pinkness in her cheeks when he looked at her body.

"You are so beautiful Hermione."

"Less talking, more kissing." Hermione smiled as she pulled him back to her and started kissing him again. Her hand traveled downward, bolder than she had ever been before, to the waistband of his boxers and she couldn't help but smile at the fact that she could see his erection growing by the second and she loved that she did that to him. She quickly removed his boxers and he unsnapped her bra and slipped off her underwear. She felt so self conscious and her breathing started to come in short jagged breaths.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, noticing her sudden lack of confidence.

As an answer she quickly lowered her head and took him into her mouth trying to please him. He threw his head back and tried to resist the urge to thrust his hips to her. He felt himself coming close so he pulled her back up and started to kiss her lips again. He gently positioned himself over her and asked,

"Are you sure you are ready for this? I mean we don't have to if you…Oh God!" he tried to ask her, but all of the sudden she thrust her hips to meet him and he was suddenly fully inside of her.

The pain hit her like a knife. A tear rolled down her face as he stayed there, not moving, waiting for her next move. All of the sudden it wasn't pain she felt anymore, it was an immense amount of pleasure and she felt euphoric as she told him to continue. He thrust in and out of her as they both came to an end at the same moment and after an intense pleasure filled minute it was over. He pulled out of her and laid there for a minute. He put his ear up to her chest and listened as her heart was beating furiously.

"I love you so much Hermione."

"I love you too Draco."

THE END

* * *

This story went in a totally different direction as I thought it would, but I hope you liked it. Sorry about any mistakes in this. It's pretty late and I think I need to go to sleep.

Thanks for reading.

Please Review.

-brandi-


End file.
